


Year of the Lobotomy

by mafiameetshollywood



Series: Comedians Gone Wild [2]
Category: 20th Century RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21841930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mafiameetshollywood/pseuds/mafiameetshollywood
Summary: The reader is put into the shoes of a 17 year old female mental hospital patient seeking help for the depressive symptoms tearing her life apart. The only thing that can change her turns out to be two corrupt comedians.
Series: Comedians Gone Wild [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613956
Comments: 4





	Year of the Lobotomy

October 27th, 1978.

You read the date on today's newspaper before passing it back over to the ladies who looked more interested in it than you were, having only wanted to check the date. That would mark three weeks since your arrival at the hospital. It seemed like a long time and yet you hadn't quite settled in. You were still attending regular therapy sessions to sort out what your issues are and how they should be dealt with, it was going so slow that you often found yourself to be jealous of everyone else getting to take their daily medications. You doubted drugs would make you less loony but they might change something, or at least give you a good time.  
You began to pace the room and glanced up at the large clock displayed high up on the wall. Still early in the morning, only a quarter past ten. Watching the minutes pass by grew boring quickly and you wanted more than anything to get out of your head for a little while. You approach a nurse and earn her sympathetic gaze. Some of the staff felt sorry for you, being such a young and pretty thing in a place like this. The novelty would wear off soon though, you were certain.  
"Do you need something, miss?" The nurse spoke, bringing you back into the present. You guessed she'd gotten tired of staring into your dead eyes. "May I go for a walk in the garden?" You asked in an almost hesitant tone, stuck on wondering just how polite you're expected to be when you speak. The nurse gestured to the clock on the wall. "Physical activity is in four hours. I'm afraid we can't stray off schedule. I'd suggest checking out a book." She finished with a little smile, one you found to be condescending though likely meant in good faith. You wander off without giving a response and find an empty chair to take up.

\--

The day started to get interesting when it was getting late. The clock read four now. Physical activity outside was over with, visitation was over with, and no one had come to see you. There was to be a second group session for the hour before dinner time but something had delayed it. There were some new volunteers being invited in and shown the ropes that were occupying the head nurse, so you'd heard. The only details so far were that they were men and supposed to be somewhat famous. Interesting characters to be spotted in an all female psychiatric ward. You were curious of course, but you would likely only see them a handful of times during daily activities. The nurse returned and the schedule was restored. You didn't have much to say during the session, not used to talking about your feelings in front of a large group. It was uncomfortable.

When the session ends you join the line up for dinner and receive your tray in due time. You find a place to sit where you can gaze out of your favorite window and watch the sky darken. You are fairly hungry from your activeness during the day and can finish off about half of a bowl of soup despite how bland it is. While you're eating you take a moment to look around the room, surveying the other patients and the few nurses helping select women. What caught your attention was the out of place gang in the doorway to the hall, made up of one middle aged patient, two giggling nurses, and two men who appeared to be wearing outside clothes instead of the usual scrubs or uniform. These had to be the 'big deal' volunteer workers you had heard about. They were engaged in a conversation with the nurses and you wanted to get over there and get a look at them before someone scolded them for fooling around on the job. You stood up and returned your tray and walked towards the exit.  
You approach the group and bring yourself to a stop beside the door frame, leaning on it and watching the interaction. Both men had dark hair, one of them was tall and of average build, the other was noticeably shorter and overweight. They were both young, as well as cute in their own unique ways. You knew that you must have seen them on television before and tried to remember their names. There would be only a few minutes left before dinner was over and there were already other women following your lead of lining up by the door. You heard the sound of high heels clicking on the floor and looked out into the hall to see the head nurse coming over to break up the group. "One hour of leisure time before lights out." She announced, and your mystery men left you to go assist the elderly patients. 

\--  
October 28th, 1978

After breakfast you read the date on today's newspaper, and checked the horoscopes. You felt tired, your usual eight hours of sleep had been cut down to six since one of the girls across the hall had been sobbing and talking to herself during the night. You knew that only a few members of the staff had night shifts and that security officers probably didn't have the skills required to comfort a patient suffering some kind of mental episode. It wasn't unsurprising that no one had been in to check on her, but it certainly had been irritating.  
You heard it through whispers among the nurses first, something had happened to one of the girls. She had gotten injured during the night and started to throw a violent fit when a nurse tried to move her out of bed, they had taken her to another ward. There was no explanation given as to what had been the cause of it. These kinds of things weren’t entirely uncommon, you had been witness to a few outbursts in your time here. You wondered if it had been the same girl who had kept you awake last night, her distress would make sense if she had been hurt. You knew that you weren't going to be given any more answers than you had gotten already and you begrudgingly dropped the issue.

Later in the day you finally got to put names on the male volunteers. During the hour outside for physical activity you found one of the nurses who had been speaking with the two men yesterday at dinner. They were Dan Aykroyd and John Belushi, two Saturday Night Live stars."They're having a concert in December, oh I must go! I'm in love with Danny!" She told you, and went on for a while about how kind and funny they were until she realized she was getting carried away and urged you to return to the rest of the group. You had made a nurse behave unprofessionally with little effort, what an accomplishment. You returned to your usual activity of walking laps around the flower beds in the garden. Every once in a while you would kneel down and pick the few flowers that weren't dead yet, placing them in the breast pocket on your coat and pretending you were getting ready for a night out on the town.

\--  
October 29th, 1978

You are painfully pulled out of sleep by the sound of a loud scream, followed by several more in a repetitive pattern. It takes you a moment to recognize what the noise is and where it's coming from. It's a woman's voice, warped to a pitch and volume that made you think it was a mountain lion at first. This bitch is wailing like a banshee. It's bone chilling before it quickly becomes annoying. You press your thin blanket against your ears and move as close to the window as you can get, waiting for someone to do something about this. After less than a minute she stops with suddenness that makes you wonder if she dropped dead, or torn her vocal chords. The entire ward must be awake, you can hear low sobbing and groaning from a couple of the other rooms. Several pairs of footsteps come and go from many directions at once. You drop down onto your side and now desperately grab for your pillow to hold folded over your head, muffling the clatter around you somewhat. You don't care about what they're doing out there or about what happened to that woman anymore. You're exhausted and just want to fall asleep again. Eventually the noises stop and you get your wish.

You wake up again at the regular time of seven in the morning and proceed with your usual schedule of getting dressed, brushing your teeth, and then lining up for breakfast. As the day goes on you pick up on a change in mood throughout the hospital. Both the staff and the patients have a gloomy feeling around them, like they're all experiencing the same form of dread, you begin to feel the same. The disturbance in the early morning hours enters your head and you think about it now that you are fully awake. That was likely the root of everyone's sour mood. You wondered why no one was talking about it, things like this should be the cause of gossip. The doctor was coming in today, you would all have a chance to talk about your feelings then.  
Lunchtime passed and then it was time to go upstairs and wait in the hallway with an assortment of other people until it was your turn to be seen by the psychiatrist. This was the only time in the week when you got to see the male patients from the other side of the hospital. You never tried to speak with them though, there was no point. You take a spot in an empty chair and look down at your legs, crossing and uncrossing them as the minutes went by. Five women are seen first before your turn arrives. You are called in to a little office room with three chairs and a desk, and a window free of any barricades. The doctor is a middle aged man with thick wiry brows and a sagging face, he's the same one you've been meeting with weekly and you are beginning to doubt that there is another psychiatrist available.  
"Take a seat. Tell me how you've been feeling." He has his notebook out and flips over to a fresh page. You sit down across from him and avoid eye contact. "Um, the usual." You say, now that you're in the room with him the urge to bury all of your feelings rises up. "Still depressed? Suicidal thoughts?" He asks and you nod. He confirms it in his notes. "You said in group this week that you'll never make it big in here, I wanted to ask you about that. You came here voluntarily, correct?" You nod again. He puts down his pen and notebook for a moment and looks at you with one hand on his chin. "You seem to be concerned about becoming popular, getting a career, we're not stopping you from having those things. You can go back to school anytime. I want to know if you're planning on going forwards with your treatment. You haven't been very open lately." You break eye contact and rest your elbows on the desk. "I don't belong out there. I wouldn't make it, my moods change far too often I'm erratic." You answer him and spend the rest of the session giving half assed answers, once nearly crying because he says something that strikes a nerve. You're relieved when it's over and you are escorted back downstairs, just in time for a walk in the garden.

The patients get to vote on a movie to watch tonight before going to bed. The majority goes to some old western film from a decade ago. You hope it will be at least a bit entertaining and find a place to sit in the back, on a couch that had recently been moved up from whatever storage room the furniture came from. The intro is too long for your taste and you can hardly see the screen of the small television with so many heads in the way. You straighten up and crane your neck, only holding this position for about five minutes before giving up. You close your eyes and listen to the sounds instead, making up your own version of what the scenes looked like. You can feel someone sitting down next to you and don't care to pay attention to who it is until you feel them rest their hand on yours. You yank it away out of surprise and open your eyes to glare at them, feeling confused when you see that it's John. "Sorry, you looked lonely." He sounds genuine and doesn't attempt to touch you again. You're not sure if you should feel upset or take this as a compliment. Male attention was nearly impossible to get in here, another woman would feel lucky. You give him a glance over, relieved to find that he isn't staring at you. He's physically attractive and isn't acting like a creep anymore. You decide to feel lucky too. 

\--  
Lights out came but you didn’t feel like sleeping. You sat up in bed with an open book, attempting to read it by the moonlight coming in from the window beside you. It was a strain on your eyes, bearable though. You expected to be kept awake tonight by the noise of another woman having a breakdown in her room, like had happened the previous night. You knew you could likely get away with squeezing a nap into your schedule in the morning, so there was really no need to sleep tonight. How long could you go before getting bored? The book was impossible to read and you groaned and slapped it closed in frustration. Something was making you feel uneasy, you suspected that was the real reason why you weren’t sleeping. The ward was quieter than you thought it would be, you could hear the ticking of the clock coming from outside your room. You slid out of bed, gingerly stepping onto the cold floor with your borrowed book in hand. You set it down and pushed it underneath the bed, where there was more than enough space. It felt drafty in here so you pulled on your outside coat over your gown for some added warmth. You turned sideways to get back into bed but froze as you heard your door creak open. No one was supposed to check on you until seven in the morning, it had to be another patient. There were seconds of silence you spent staring at the ominous dark crack in between the opened door and the wall. Whoever was outside was waiting for something, maybe for you to make a noise and prove you were awake.  
Would the outcome be good or bad if you led them to believe you were asleep? The sound of male voices whispering could be heard nearby and that was what made your mind up for you. You sprung of the bed and slid across the room to push the door shut and lean against it. “Fuck off! It’s not morning yet.” You spoke aggressively but made effort to keep your voice down, not wanting to be the next girl to become known for making a scene during the nighttime hours. The push back on the other side of the door had more force to it than you had expected and you were thrown back into the center of your room where you just barely saved yourself from falling face down. Not just one but two visitors entered and closed the door behind themselves. It took a moment but you recognized them as the two comedians who had come here to volunteer. John took a step forwards and lifted you up by your arms from where you had been crouched defensively. You try to twist out of his grasp but Dan is quick to aid his friend in restraining you. He pushes his hand over your mouth and pins your head against his arm, so you can't wriggle free without literally risking your neck.  
"Calm down, baby. We're here to do you a favor." John is the one who speaks first, quietly and almost making his confusing words sound innocent. He trails his hands down your body until he reaches your lower legs, pulling you upwards off the floor in a quick move that makes you let out a muffled scream. Together they lay you down on the bed, Dan lets go of you and at that moment you attempt to escape and get stopped by John getting on top of you. His weight crushes you against the hard surface of the bed, causing you pain from all sides. You can barely shift your legs beneath him. "You got her, Johnny?" Dan asks, you swear you can pick up on amusement in his voice. "Yeah I got her." John is definitely amused. You try shoving him off with your fists but can't even make him budge a little, so you try punching him next and only lay one blow on his side before he catches your wrists and folds them down on top of your chest. This harsh move adds to your pain and you scream again, this time John is the one to muffle the sound of your voice by pressing his lips against yours and deeply tongue kissing you. He leans forwards to lay on your chest as he kisses you and gently strokes your cheekbones with his thumbs. Not only are you too shocked to respond, he's also winded you by laying on your chest and you're unable to gather enough strength to yell or move. His movements were so passionate that this could have been enjoyable on your end if you were not literally being crushed, as well as dreading that there was worse to come. Dan comes around to the other end of the bed and reaches down to stroke your hair and move your bangs to uncover your forehead. He's holding something in his other hand but you can't make out what it is yet. John finally breaks the kiss to catch his breath and wipe the saliva from his lips and you gasp for air in turn when his weight shifts back onto your lower body. "That was real good, hope you enjoyed it cause this next part's gonna hurt." John grins when he speaks and you see him moving up onto his knees to begin undoing his belt. Your heart is pounding rapidly but you don't want to show them that you're scared. He slides his belt off and uses it to bind your wrists together, tying it in a tight knot that digs into your skin. You're surprised that his pants don't come off with it. Not being able to predict what they have planned for you makes it more terrifying. "Stay still, keep quiet." You hear Dan's voice and turn your head to see what he's doing. He places a long wooden box on the bed next to you and opens it, taking out two metal tools one after the other. The light from the window glints off of them and you notice one has a sharp end and they are both about the same length as a knitting needle. The sight sets you off and you start to struggle again, thrashing around as much as you can. "NO! Get that away from me!" You scream as loud as you can and hope with desperation that someone of authority is in the ward to hear you. John grabs you by the hair and holds your head in place on the bed, laughing at your frightened response.  
"She's really scared! We're going to fix you, stupid bitch." You can't tell if this is his way of trying to make you shut up or if he just enjoys mocking you. Dan begins to laugh as well but you can tell he's trying to keep his voice down still. He moves the tool above your face to where the sharp point is dangerously close to your right eye. You cry for help and John plunges three of his fingers into your mouth to stop you, gagging you in the process. Your vision is soon blurred by tears from your panicked sobbing so you aren't ready for it when Dan drives the tip of the orbitoclast inside of your eye. Nothing could have prepared you for the explosion of agony across your facial nerves this causes, every muscle in your body is straining to move away but you're held still. Dan takes up the second tool and pounds it against the end of the one stuck inside your head, pushing it lower and lower with a thud each time. You scream until your throat is raw, functioning on instinct alone and unable to control your reactions. John spits on your face and you can faintly hear him laughing again but you can barely register it. The metal penetrates your brain and Dan twists it from left to right, scrambling a section of your frontal lobe into pulp. After he decides he's satisfied with his work he slowly pulls it out, bits of tissue and blood dripping onto your eyelid and upper cheek. He changes his position so that he can reach your other eye, hammering the tool into your head with less care than he had taken the first time. You can hardly even feel the pain at this moment, you're on the verge of falling unconscious. Your muscles are still alive with spasms in reaction to this trauma. John has no trouble holding you down through it, and he relaxes a little to caress your face while his friend works on you. Dan is finished at last and puts away the tools, you aren't really certain if you're free from the violation though. Your entire head is throbbing and you fall still. "I think we're done. Let her rest, John." You pick up on him whispering and then the weight is lifted off of you. You inhale deeply and adjust your sore limbs, suffering in silence for only a minute more before you pass out.

\--  
October 30th, 1978

You read the date on the newspaper for the seventh time this morning, staring down at where it lays across your knees. Music is playing at a low volume on a radio placed up high. You're in a different part of the hospital but haven't realized it yet, no matter how many times you look out the window and see that you're no longer on the ground floor. Nothing stays in your memory for long anymore, but it's not so bad. Less thinking gives you more time to be alive and in the moment. It's so peaceful, you find yourself content just from seeing the sky. The events of the night before have vanished from your mind, no bad memories to carry with you.  
A nurse you've never seen before comes up to you with a handful of pills and a cup of water. "This is for the swelling." She tells you and you're not certain of why you need them, but you take them anyway. Your eyes feel sore and your vision isn't very clear, this is the new normal for you though and you don't question it.  
Visiting hours were moved to eleven in the morning. Soon you would see your parents, and maybe now you would be ready to return home.

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing a story from the pov of the reader. tried my best, hope it's entertaining.


End file.
